Fasteners or fastening elements of the general type disclosed herein are typically attached to a panel to attach a second element to the same panel. As used herein, the term “panel” may be any metal plate-like member, such as a bracket, frame member or the like as used, for example, by the automotive and appliance industries. Following attachment of the fastener to the panel, the fastener is then utilized to attach a second element to the panel. For example only, the panel may be a frame member and the fastener may be utilized following installation in the frame member to attach a bracket or component to the frame member.
In mass production applications, self-attaching fasteners are typically installed in a panel in a die press, wherein the lower die member or die platen includes a die member or die button which supports the panel during installation and the upper die member or die platen includes a plunger which drives the fastener into the panel and the panel and/or the fastener is deformed to secure the fastener on the panel. In light metal applications, wherein the panel has a thickness of less than about 0.050 inches, the fastener may be utilized as a punch, wherein the fastener pierces an opening in the panel and the fastener is then installed in the pierced panel opening. These types of fasteners are commonly referred to as self-attaching fasteners and include pierce nuts which were invented by the predecessor in interest of the Assignee of this application over 50 years ago.
In applications requiring a thicker panel, an opening must first be formed in the panel and the fastener is then installed in the panel opening. However, thick metal applications may also require greater fastener and panel assembly joint integrity, including greater push-off strength and torque resistance. It would also be desirable to utilize the same method of installation and installation tooling for a male or female fasteners depending upon the application for the fastener, thereby increasing the applications for the fastener and the tooling. The fastener element, method of attaching a fastener element to a panel and fastener and panel assembly of this invention achieve these objects in a relatively simple fastener element which may be formed by conventional cold heading techniques.